The iPod Challange
by CombinedForces
Summary: Series of one shots. Everything is explained inside. Please R&R :P


**So I read another fanfiction like this, and I thought it sounded good!**

**Instructions-**

**Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle. **

**Write a drabble related to each song that plays.**

**You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble.**

**You start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**Do 10 of these, then post them.**

**I'm basically doing completely random, unrelated one shots. Just go with it. Enjoy! :D**

Song One – 'True Believer' by Dragonette

"Damon, if I told you, it wouldn't even make a difference. You love Elena," Bonnie said as she looked at Damon.

"Tell me anyway. Why are you acting so weird around me?" Damon asked, stepping closer to Bonnie.

"Like you don't know," Bonnie shifted uncomfortably and blushed.

"Say it anyway," Damon caressed Bonnie's face with his hand.

"I..." Bonnie trailed off, turning her head to the side. "I love you," she whispered.

"You love me?" Damon asked. "That's the difference between you and Elena. You really care for me. You make me better inside..."

The world fell silent as they kissed.

Song Two – 'Starlight' by Muse

Elena and Stefan sat atop a green hill. It was midnight in Fell's Church, and no-one was around but them.

"Oh, Stefan," Elena said as they both gazed up at the shimmering stars above them. It was a beautiful sight.

"The stars don't shine as bright as your hair," Stefan said, reaching over to run his fingers through her hair.

"This moment is perfect..." Elena breathed.

"I will always love you, Elena," Stefan whispered, "No matter what."

"And I will always love you... Damon holds no interest to me, not in that way, _never_ in that way," Elena whispered back.

Nothing could come between the two lovers just then, not even the whole world.

Song Three – 'Just Like a Pill' by Pink

"Damon, I'm sorry, but it will always be Stefan..." Elena said as she gazed into a trembling Damon's misty grey eyes.

"But why? Why always Stefan? I'm the better looking one, I'm the..."

"It's not you, Damon," Elena said as she put her hand on Damon's shoulder, "Stefan and I just... we're just perfect for each other. Trust me, one day you'll find your soulmate, and you'll understand."

Damon shook Elena's hand off. "What if I don't want her, Elena? All I want is you!"

"No, Damon. You don't want me, not really. You're... you're not good for me. I'm sorry..."

Damon said nothing. Elena blinked, and in the second her eyes were closed, Damon transformed into a crow and flew away.

Song Four – 'Monsters' by Hurricane Bells

"Damon, you have serious issues," Meredith said. "I won't do anything like recommend you to a psychiatrist, because you'd probably kill me, but you've got to deal with them."

"Really? You know _nothing_ about me," Damon hissed menacingly.

"I know enough to know that you only love Elena because you can't have her, and Stefan has her already," Meredith cocked an elegant eyebrow.

"You don't know ANYTHING!" Damon exploded in a bout of rage.

"But I do," Meredith said calmly. "I've seen it. I see it now. Let go, Damon. You don't love Elena."

"I love her. I love Elena more than any human girl like you could possibly understand." Damon snarled.

"It's like... it's like you have monsters buried down deep inside, an they just appear whenever you get angry."

"You're wrong. I love Elena, and I always will."

"I'm right and you know it."

Song Five – 'Honest Mistake' by The Bravery

"Don't look at me that way, Elena!" Damon said, only looking at Elena. He seemed to be oblivious to the fact Bonnie and Meredith were there, in Stefan's room, also.

"Why? You put Stefan in prison. In PRISON!" Elena yelled furiously.

"It was an honest mistake! I never meant..." Damon trailed off. The malach had controlled his actions but... surely they didn't control his feelings towards his baby brother?

Damon still hated Stefan.

"Doesn't matter if it was a mistake. Look where we are. The whole town's in uproar and Elena's about to rip your head off." Meredith said calmly.

"I don't care if it was a mistake. We ARE getting Stefan back. One way or another. And you're going to help us," Elena growled at Damon.

"What if I refuse?" Damon asked cockily.

"Trust us – don't refuse," Bonnie said as Elena smiled wickedly.

Song Six – 'My Favourite Game' by The Cardigans

"I don't know what you're looking for, but you haven't found it, Damon, that's for sure," Elena said, crossing her arms.

"I've found it, alright. My Dark Princess. And that person, Elena, is no-one but you," Damon said, cupping Elena's face. She glared at him with all the anger and hate she could, and shook his hand off, before saying:

"I'm not a Princess of Darkness. You have me confused with someone else. Jeez, Damon, _Meredith_ would be a better Ice Princess or whatever than me!"

"I don't _want_ Meredith..." Damon looked at Elena seductively, making it clear who he did want.

"But you can't have me. I'm Stefan's, and Stefan is mine."

Damon looked at Elena as if he couldn't quite believe her.

"Forever," Elena said firmly.

Song Seven - 'I Need to Know' by Kris Allen

"I need to know, Alaric. Where is this – us – going?" Meredith asked. She wished so badly that she could see Alaric in front of her, talk to him face-to-face, but no. He was off researching. Just as he did. Meredith had to resort to phoning him. She hated it.

"Us? Where exactly are we going, in this relationship?" Alaric asked. His tone was unsure.

"Yes, Alaric. I can't just speak to you over the phone. I feel so far away. I want to see your face," Meredith sighed. "I just..."

"I know. I know, Merry, I miss you too. I'll be home soon. Just bear with me, please, for a while longer."

"I don't know if I can..."

"I have to go, Merry. I love you," Alaric said before hanging up.

A tear dripped down Meredith's tanned face.

It was the first time he'd ever told her that.

Song Eight – 'Grand Unification (Part Two)' by Fightstar

"Hold my hand, until the waves come," Elena said as she and Stefan lay on the beach on a starry, summer night.

"Just until then? Shall I let go after?" Stefan teased.

"No. Never let go. Promise me. No matter what happens, no matter who dies, no matter what the world throws at us, don't let go..." Elena whispered.

"I will never let go, Elena, my love," Stefan said before he gently kissed her. They fell into blissful silence.

A few moments later, the waves lapped at the lover's feet.

Neither of them let go.

Song Nine – 'The Kill' by 30 Seconds to Mars

"What if I wanted to fight? Fight for the rest of my life?" Damon said. "What if I couldn't take it anymore? What would you do?" His face was fierce and determined, his clear grey eyes blazing.

"I'd tell you to fight, if you wanted to fight. If you couldn't take the world anymore, I'd be there to help you. God, Damon, all I want is you, don't you get it?" Bonnie said as she tucked a stray curl behind her ear and blushed.

"You're not scared of me, then?" Damon asked. When Bonnie shook her head, Damon continued. "You should be. Everyone else is."

"I'm not running from you. Maybe you scare me a little, but you're not going to hurt me. You wouldn't." Bonnie said.

"Why are you so sure?" Damon stepped closer to Bonnie, a glint in his eyes.

"Because you love me," Bonnie said. Well, she wasn't one hundred percent. It was a gamble.

"Is that so?" And before Bonnie could answer, Damon laughed and said, "There's a reason you're psychic."

Song Ten – 'Dancing With Myself' by Billy Idol

In all his many centuries of living, Damon had never been in love.

With the exception of Katherine, who turned out to be severely twisted and evil, and now Elena, a girl who looked exactly like her. Life was complicated.

Damon had looked all over the world. There was every type of girl, but they had no interest in Damon, only his good looks and killer charm. And Damon had never had any feelings for them.

There had been blondes, brunettes, redheads, tall girls, small girls, fat girls, thin girls, you name it.

Not one of them interested Damon in the least.

Of course, there was now Elena, but her eyes always passes him by and looked to Stefan.

Why must he always share his loves with Stefan? It was too cruel.

Damon sighed. He would get Elena – or he would die trying.

Which was a huge possibility. I mean, look what happened with Katherine.

**Please review! :)**


End file.
